


Sleepover for Three

by Sora_Crowe



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: After the main plot, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Romance, Sleepovers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Crowe/pseuds/Sora_Crowe
Summary: One night not long after the final battle, Vyse, Aika, and Fina are together, as usual.  After a breakneck period of adventure and peril, they finally have a chance to rest.  Despite everything they've accomplished, their relationship has entered uncharted skies, and countless new challenges are on the horizon.Let's not think too hard about all that, though, and have a comfy sleepover.
Relationships: Fina/Vyse Inglebard, Fina/Vyse Inglebard/Aika Thompson, Vyse Inglebard/Aika Thompson, Vyse/Aika/Fina
Kudos: 6





	Sleepover for Three

Where do you go when you’ve “accomplished it all?” Despite having forged trails across untamed skies, going toe to toe with the most powerful nation on the planet, and defeating horrors that had once lurked out of the span of living memory, this was not a question Vyse, Aika, and Fina ever really struggled with.

“Every morning, there’s a new horizon out there. It doesn’t matter how far you travel—there’s always something new to find. I want to keep chasing those horizons with you two by my side,” Vyse said one morning, leaning against the railing of the lookout balcony on Crescent Isle.

Aika snorted. “Is that your idea of a proposal?” She tousled his hair and leaned against the railing next to him. “…Cuz we were planning to do that anyway, right?”

Fina smiled and nodded from where she stood in the doorway to the meeting room. “Uh-huh! I would spend all my days traveling by your sides, if you would have me.”

With the battle won, the binds that held together Vyse’s motley crew had loosened somewhat, but this threefold cord was wound tighter than ever. The merchants had already packed up their shops and set sail for the skies of the ravaged kingdom of Valua and yet-untapped wealth of the ancient kingdom of Yafutoma. The Ixa’Takan natives set off on the long journey home, to help their families rebuild and the forest to nurse its wounds. Others, like Domingo and Lawrence chose to stay, surprisingly. Domingo had long since lost his ambitions for discovery, but had gained a thirst for adventure that he seemed to think his best chance of slaking was by remaining a part of the crew. Lawrence was as inscrutable as always—Vyse was sure his fee had long since been earned, plus some with the tidy bonus he earned from the treasure pillaged along the way, but he had stayed on the isle wordlessly even as other members parted ways. Polly and Robinson stayed on, as did Marco—the three of them had become like family, and Vyse was happy to keep them on. Of course the builders and engineers on the team went on their way too—Crescent isle was as developed as it ever could be, and a post-war Arcadia was rife with opportunities for new projects. That left Hans, who became the chief engineer for the crew.

Enrique was back in Valua with his new wife, working to rebuild, and Vyse had sent them back in the Delphinus. It would be lying if he said it wasn’t difficult, giving up such a magnificent ship, but it was quite literally too much ship for him now. Keeping it operational required the whole of Crescent Isle in its prime, with a constant influx of supplies to keep its huge crew stocked—supply chains that Vyse knew would vanish when the merchants and artisans he’d gathered struck out on new ventures. It required the brightest engineering minds every time a piece of experimental electronics malfunctioned or was damaged in a battle. In fact, without a world-shaking threat at hand, the Delphinus was more trouble than it was worth for a Rogue. It was a greedy fool that held onto loot even as he went down with his ship. Luckily, Enrique and Moegi were more than willing to cut a deal in light of everything Vyse and his crew had done for them—they agreed to provide a smaller vessel in exchange. It would be a ship with a similar spec to that of Dyne’s Albatross II, but modified by the greatest engineering minds of both countries—able to soar above the clouds, and reinforced to dive beneath the depths, but significantly smaller than the Delphinus and a mix of wood and steel construction. A proper sailing ship for a pirate, Vyse couldn’t help but think—not a cold steel warship.

“I can’t wait until our new ship is ready…” Aika said. 

“Just three months, Enrique said, since they’re modifying an existing vessel. I hate to make them do that when I’m sure they’re eager to get back to rebuilding…” Vyse said.

“Hey, they offered! And there might not have been anyone left TO rebuild if you hadn’t stepped up,” Aika said. “It’s the least they can do!”

Vyse chuckled, Aika wasn’t wrong, but it was a sobering thought. They were all quiet for a while after that. The lead-up to the last battle had forced them to think a lot of heavy thoughts, and lay bare a lot of feelings to each other that might not have come out quite so easily otherwise. 

Vyse and Aika felt a gentle hand rest on each shoulder as a slight form settled between them.

“At least we’re all together this time while we’re grounded, unlike in Nasrad,” Fina said.

“Uhg, that was the worst. This’ll be like an extended vacation compared to that.” Aika stood up and stretched. “I was thinking it’d be nice to just laze by the pond and work on my tan… You should join me, Fina!”

“I’d love to, if I can stay in the shade…I burn too easily.”

“Aw, but a tan would be such a good look for you. We’ll need to figure out something for that… Oh, and Vyse can be our waiter and serve us those little loqua drinks with the umbrellas!”

“Oh I can, can I?” He said dryly.

Fina giggled. “He would look quite sharp in a waiter’s uniform.”

“Slick his hair back and get him in a tie and he might just pull it off,” Aika agreed. 

They kept chatting about silly things until the sun fully set and it got too cold to stay out on the balcony. Eventually, they strolled back to their rooms, enjoying the cool night air and the sounds of laughter from the pub across the square. 

“Well, good night you two!”

When they got to the second floor of the bunkhouse where their rooms were, Vyse turned to split off to his own room, but was stopped by a small hand that grabbed his own. 

“G’night Vyse—uh?” Aika started to say, caught by another small hand. 

“I don’t…want to be alone tonight,” Fina murmured. 

“T-that’s pretty, uh, bold of you Fina, n-not that I-I’m against it…” Aika stammered. “It’s just moving kinda fast for me and I need a chance to emotionally prepare—”

“Bold?” Fina looked mystified. “I have just been having dreams about my home again—my old home, I mean. And Rami too, and I wanted…”

Vyse’s expression softened as Fina trailed off and he let go of her hand to briefly pull her close. “We’d love to stay with you tonight Fina, and any time you need us.”

“OH, AHAHAhaha…of course that’s what she meant…” Aika knuckled her forehead and trailed off into disgruntled mumbling. “I’ll be right back…I just need to let my hair down and change out of this stuff.”

“Ah, I do too,” Fina said, pattering back to her room. 

The three reconvened in Vyse’s room, with Vyse in just a light shirt and shorts. Vyse couldn’t help but appreciate the sight of the two girls sitting on his bed—they were utterly adorable, amplified by how rare it was to see them anything less than ready for action. Aika was wearing a light t-shirt with her usual shorts, but without her usual skirt over them her long legs were all the more emphasized. What really caught his attention, though, was—

“Hey, you’re staring,” Aika said, side-eying him.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to seeing you with your hair down,” Vyse said. “It looks really cute.”

Aika blushed. She could feel his eyes rove all the way up her just now, but she was too flustered to make a comeback. “T-thanks…what about Fina? Isn’t she adorable?” She glommed onto Fina, who was sitting next to her, nearly pushing her over.

Fina had a more conservative outfit on, with a light blue long-sleeved button-up night shirt and long pants. They looked to be a size too big for her, but that just added to her cute factor.

“You look adorable, Fina,” Vyse said. 

“She’s sooo huggable,” Aika said, nuzzling her cheek into Fina’s. For her part Fina looked amused and slightly embarrassed, but not too put out by her antics.

“So, uh…” Vyse said, looking around. “Now that we’re all here, I just realized we have a problem. Where are we all gonna sleep?”

His bed, and every other bed on this floor of the building, was a single. Two could fit if they didn’t mind cuddling, but three was impossible. 

“I can just sleep on the floor, you and Aika can take the bed,” Fina said with an almost too-innocent expression.

Aika and Vyse looked tossed deadpan glances at each other. “Rejected.”

“Yeah, I’ll just grab some blankets to throw down next to the bed and sleep there,” Vyse volunteered.

They finally settled down and snuffed out the candle, leaving only moonlight streaming in through the window to illuminate the room. 

Fina was already dozing off by the time Vyse was done, snuggling into the crook of Aika’s arm.

“She must’ve really been tired—she’s already out,” Aika said. “She’s been through a lot.” 

“We all have,” Vyse said. He leaned over Fina to plant a quick kiss on Aika’s forehead. 

“WHA—” Aika started to shout, but stifled it before she could wake up Fina. “Un. Fair. Getting me while I’m trapped here.”

Vyse winked. “Now we’re even for that surprise kiss earlier.”

“I don’t think we’re even at all. There’ll be payback--mark my words, buster,” Aika grumbled. “Too many heart attacks this evening, you and Fina are gonna do me in someday, I swear…”

Fina murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer to Aika, which put an end to her grumbling. Vyse chuckled, settling into his makeshift bed on the floor.

All was quiet for a while, and then Aika spoke up, very softly. “Vyse—do I have any right to be this happy right now? Because this feels downright criminal. Can this last?”

“…Criminally happy, huh? That sounds just about right for a Blue Rogue, doesn’t it? I’ve been happy too—every day I’ve been with you guys has been full of joy. When you aren’t close it feels like I’ve lost a limb… I couldn’t imagine living without either of you. There are going to be a lot more challenges on the horizon, but I think—no, I know—that things will get even better. We have so many wonderful adventures in store,” Vyse said.

“Thanks, Vyse…” Aika murmured. “I lo…”

Vyse grinned wryly, cursing his position on the floor as he heard Aika’s voice trail off and her breathing soften. He didn’t quite catch what she said, but he got the intent at least. He could take that with him as he followed them both into the land of dreams.

Morning came, and with it was an unfamiliar weight on Vyse’s chest. Oh brother, he thought groggily, did he catch a cold in the chilly night air? He tried to shift, but his arm was pinned next to him. He turned to see a familiar head of silver-blonde hair. That woke him up. He looked down to see another head of orange-red hair resting on his chest, Aika looking like she’d flopped halfway out of the bed in what must be the most preposterously bad sleeping posture Vyse had ever seen.

His shifting about must have woken up Fina, because she looked up at him, eyes fluttering open, still foggy. “Oh Vyse, good morning.”

Oh moons, the top few buttons of her shirt had come undone. She was so soft, pressed against him like that. And Vyse just realized Aika’s hand was resting perilously close to an area that was rapidly becoming dangerous. He extricated his arm from Fina’s grasp and unceremoniously slid Aika off him, where she continued to snore blithely halfway out of the bed. 

“I’m going to take a quick dip in the lake, feel free to sleep in!” 

Fina giggled at how Vyse all but dashed out of there.

_We should get a bigger bed_ , the two of them thought.


End file.
